Descaroçador de Frutas? Acho que não
by Daianelm
Summary: A primeira invenção de Lucca!


--

Eu sei que deveria estar atualizando a minha outra fic, mas não pude resistir a essa idéia.

--

**Descaroçador de frutas? Acho que não**

Ah, sim. Eu lembro daquele dia. Como poderia esquecer da minha primeira invenção? Antes de ter começado minha carreira como inventora, sempre imaginei que minha primeira criação seria algo que auxiliasse as pessoas em seu dia-a-dia. Só não sabia o que exatamente seria esse "algo". Mas não me preocupava com isso já que internamente eu sabia que quando chegasse a hora, alguma idéia viria com grande força a minha cabeça.

Foi o que aconteceu naquele dia. A idéia veio a minha cabeça com grande força. Literalmente.

--x--x--

Ai! – gritei e esfreguei o local onde a enorme laranja havia atingido a minha cabeça.

Minha mãe e eu tínhamos ido ao pomar da casa de meu tio para aproveitar o momento que, segundo ele, era _"a época ideal para qualquer fruta crescer e amadurecer"_. Vai lá saber né? Ele é o único na família que entende dessas coisas.

O importante é que eu estava lá, cuidando da minha vida e ajudando minha mãe, quando aquela laranja assassina me atacou.

- Fica com ela pra você filha. – mamãe falou sorrindo amavelmente – Dá sorte.

Ela fez alusão a laranja. Olhei para a fruta caída no chão, odeio superstições, mesmo assim guardei-a a parte.

Depois que enchemos nossas cestas com vários tipos de frutas, entramos na casa do tio Alcides, onde sucedeu a seguinte conversa:

- Sabe Lara, as melancias desse ano estão excelentes. Vocês irão saber só em provarem. – o meu tio disse.

- Que bom! Eu adoro melancias – mamãe falou contente – mas o fato delas terem muitas sementes é um incomodo.

- Sim, mas é das sementes que temos a oportunidade de saborear novas melancias. – tio Alcides disse sabiamente.

Voltamos para casa com um exorbitante número de frutas, parecia que íamos montar uma feira. E assim o dia seguiu sem nada demais acontecer, exceto pelo fato daquela conversa sobre as sementes ficar perambulando na minha mente. _"Melancias têm sementes" "sementes são um incomodo" "mas sementes são importantes"_.

Fui pro meu quarto e fiquei olhando pro teto sem nada pra fazer. _"Aff, que tédio. Vou procurar alguma coisa pra me entreter." _

Vasculhei a minha bolsa e lá estava ela: a laranja homicida, foi aí que tudo começou. Olhei-a. Aquela laranja também tinha sementes, basicamente todas as frutas tinham. As pessoas achavam isso chato, mas necessário. Como solucionar aquele problema? Passaram alguns minutos, então:

- Bingo! – minha primeira invenção havia sido escolhida. Uma máquina que resolveria aquela situação.

Depois daquele dia, trabalhei duro em minha criação e não aceitei a ajuda de sugestões de meu pai, não queria que ele desse palpites no funcionamento da máquina. Eu quis fazer tudo sozinha, acho que esse foi meu erro número um.

Ta certo, eu confesso, tive de pedir ajuda dele na hora de apertar parafusos e brocas, afinal eu ainda não tinha experiência com esse tipo de tarefa. Mas só deixei meu pai participar nisso.

Passaram-se semanas, não sei exatamente quantas, até que finalmente o trabalho chegou ao fim. O nome do resultado final? Descaroçador de frutas! Ele era tipo assim: parecido com um regador enorme, em que o lugar de colocar as frutas era correspondente ao local de se colocar a água e as sementes sairiam pelo local correspondente à saída de água, onde seriam armazenadas em uma cápsula de vidro. As peças de funcionamento estariam basicamente em contato com as frutas. A alavanca de inicialização ficava abaixo da cápsula. (N/A: se tiver achado a descrição péssima, então imagine a máquina como quiser)

Estava tão excitada para mostrar minha invenção pra todo mundo que não escutei o conselho de meu pai _"teste antes de sair mostrando por aí"_. Certo, esse decididamente foi meu erro número dois.

Aproveitei-me da distração de meus pais e arrastei o Descaroçador de Frutas e as frutas até a Praça Lenne, lá sempre foi o local perfeito para arranjar platéia. Anunciei a chegada da máquina revolucionária e logo o povo curioso veio espiar cercando a área.

- O que diabos você está fazendo Lucca? – Crono perguntou. Ele freqüentava muito a praça.

- Que bom que está aqui Crono, você está prestes a presenciar um momento histórico! – falei. (N/A: exagerada e.e)

Crono fez cara de quem ainda não entendia, mas eu apenas continuei falando a todos:

- Este ainda não é, mas será: O FAMOSO DESCAROÇADOR DE FRUTAS!

- Ohhhhhhhhh! – pessoas curiosas que mal sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas se empolgaram com o meu entusiasmo.

Expliquei o que a minha invenção fazia e muitos ficaram interessados. Contente com a reação das pessoas, resolvi que deveria fazer a demonstração. Coloquei um enorme número de frutas no Descaroçador, incluindo a laranja homicida, e movi a alavanca.

No início achei que estava tudo indo às mil maravilhas, mas aí a máquina começou a fazer uns barulhos estranhos que cada vez ficavam mais altos. Todo mundo ficou preocupado com aquele comportamento, no entanto ninguém se moveu. Erro nosso. O único deles, o terceiro meu.

O Descaroçador endoidou de vez e começou a pular e a rodar no chão. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Desesperada, agarrei minha criação tentando fazer com que ela parasse de pular, em vão. Ela continuou pulando, rodando, a cápsula se encheu de sementes e explodiu. Todos que estavam por perto foram atingidos pelas sementes que eram disparadas pela máquina.

Algumas pessoas levaram "sementadas" enquanto outras apanhavam do próprio Descaroçador, inclusive eu que ainda estava agarrada a ele. Gritaria e correria para todos os lados. Foi aí que eu vi a alavanca. Estiquei meu braço o máximo que pude.

- Lucca, faça alguma coisa! – alguém gritou, acho que foi Crono.

Estava quase alcançando _"só mais um pouco, só mais um pouquinho. Consegui!" _

Com um movimento rápido, a máquina foi desligada para alívio geral.

--x--x--

Nunca descobri o que deu de errado naquele dia. Talvez eu nunca devesse ter colocado aquela laranja no Descaroçador. Sei lá.

Aprendi muito com a minha primeira tentativa. E a minha fama... Bem, apesar das minhas vitórias, poucascof (1), a minha má fama nunca se dissipou. Mas tudo bem.

Quanto ao Descaroçador de Frutas? Melquior estava na praça vendo a demonstração e se interessou por ele. Coisa de louco sabe? Vendi minha criação pra ele por uma quantia bem legal, pra uma máquina com defeito.

As últimas informações de que tive acesso na época, foi de que o Melquior aperfeiçoou minha idéia e criou uma coleção do que ele chamou de metralhadora. Não gostei do nome e meu pai proibiu o Melquior de me dizer o que ela fazia, mas vindo desse cara coisa boa é que não deve ser. O importante é que o desgraçado ganhou uma fortuna com isso.

Bem, foi assim que iniciei minha carreira como inventora.

--

Certo, o final foi cruel. Mas o que esperar de uma história sendo que uma das máquinas da Lucca é principal objeto de discussão?

(1) essa palavra foi escrita assim de propósito. Culpa da Lucca que quis disfarçar a palavra "poucas".

Obs.1: não sei se realmente existe esse tal de descaroçador de frutas e nem a superstição citada no texto .

Obs. 2: O personagem tio Alcides, fui eu quem inventou.

;D


End file.
